


We're With You, Always

by huhyouexist



Series: Life With The Tendo's [1]
Category: Revue Starlight
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, I needed fluff, I'm aware that a 3 year old usually doesn't talk this well, daughter - Freeform, i wrote this at 2am, ignore it and enjoy this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: A day in the life of Maya and Claudine Tendo, as well as their daughter, Maria Tendo.Really, that's it.
Relationships: Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya
Series: Life With The Tendo's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	We're With You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I found Maria on an instagram post and I had to write about it. I loved the concept so creds to the artist.  
Please forgive me if theres any spelling mistake.  
Enjoy this. :)

"What if the other girls are mean Mama?" 

They stood outside a prestigious dance school for small girls who were looking to start their journey to become stage girls. And the fearful looking blonde in front of Maya, was her 3 year old daughter Maria. She had taken on Maya's eyes and hair style, but her hair color a beautiful shining blonde, just like her mother. Even at such a young age, Maria was well behaved and already speaking perfect Japanese, as well as a little french Claudine had taught her.

Maria had been brought to one of Maya and Claudine's shows when she was 3 and after the show she proclaimed she wanted to do the same as them. With wide eyes they stared at each other, but the look quickly melted and they nodded at the little girl, who lit up instantly. In retrospect they shouldn't have been surprised, she was the daughter of the two most renowned actors in all of Japan.

"It's going to be a hard and long journey little duck, are you sure?" Maya asked, squatting down and resting a hand on the smaller blonde's shoulder.

"If it means I can be like you and Maman, bring it on!" Maya smiled softly, seeing that spark she saw in Claudine's eye during their Seisho auditions. 

"Very well little duck, if this is what you want, we'll help you in any way we can." 

Maya chuckled and squatted down to meet her daughters eye level gently patting her head.

"There will be some who oppose you Maria, but pay them no heed. If you do, they will only drag you down." 

"I want you to come with me!" Maria complained and jumped into Maya and wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Maya, making the brunette stagger back due to her position. Years of practice allowed Maya to keep her balance and stand up with the small blonde in her arms.

"As much as I would like to, I can't, little duck. But..." 

Maya puts the girl down and wipes the small tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"...Turn around Maria, I want to give you something." 

Doing as she was told, Maria faced away from Maya. The brunette reached behind her head and pulled one of the strings to her ribbon, untying it easily. Maya held the still perfect ribbon after all these years in her hand for a moment, remembering all the memories this ribbon held. 

Elegantly she tied the ribbon into Maria's hair, just as she had done to her hair for years.

"This ribbon has been with me for as long as I can remember. As long as you wear it, I will always be with you." Once she finished tying it, Maria turned around and looked at Maya in awe, she grabbed the small blonde's cheeks and caressed them lovingly.

"You're Maria Tendo, the daughter of Maya and Claudine Tendo. It is in your blood to be strong and overcome the obstacles you face. You're my little duck, and you're Maman's pride and joy, we will always be with you and support you, no matter what."

Maya pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"We love you with all out hearts, now go and show any mean girls that your not someone to be trifled with, got it?" Maya says and Maria pulls away, with Claudine's signature competitive grin on her face.

"Don't worry Mama! I'll show them all and make you and Maman proud!" Maria proclaims. Maya laughs and ruffles the girls hair.

"Good, now go, we wouldn't want you being late on your first day now would we?" Maya asks and Maria shakes her head with a smile.

"Okay! Bye Mama!" Maria says and waves as she starts her way up the stairs. Maya waves her goodbye until she can't see the shiny blonde head of hair anymore, then walks back to the car where her wife was waiting. 

Settling into the car and turning it on, Claudine began.

"You gave her your ribbon." 

"Indeed I did."

"I haven't seen you take that thing off in all the time we've been together since Seisho." 

Maya raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"What? Never thought I'd take it off?"

"No, I didn't. That thing's practically apart of you and you somehow make it work with every outfit." Claudine grumbles and Maya chuckles, starting down the road towards rehearsals.

"She needs it more then I do. She almost dragged me into class with her, so I had to give her something."

"Sweet of you, but I must admit I will miss it." 

"Oh? I thought you hated that I'd never take it off for anything." Maya says snd Claudine huffs.

"That doesn't mean it's not important to me too, idiot!" 

Maya stays silent, keeping her eyes on the road as Claudine continues.

"I spent everyday of our school days staring at that ribbon, reaching for it. Now that it's not there, it doesn't feel like all of you is there anymore." Claudine says the last part quietly. Maya smiles and releases a hand on the wheel to take Claudine's.

"With or without the ribbon, I'm still me, always will be. No matter what. And who knows, maybe Maria will find a partner that hates but loves it as much as you do."

"It's her first day idiot! She's not exactly in the mindset be the best in world like you were yet!"

Maya laughs at that, reminiscing on their school days filled with dancing and practices. Then the nights, full of love and passion away from prying eyes.

"Whether she wants to be the best or not, I'll support her in anything she does." Maya says contently. It was never an option she was given as a child, it was already determined she was going to be a stage girl. Luckily it was what she wanted too, but she wants to give Maria that out if she wants it. Maya never wants her to feel pressured into it as she had been. Claudine knew this, which is why she just sighed and held Maya's hand tighter.

"Me too, but if any of those girls give her trouble, there'll be hell to pay." Claudine grumbles through her teeth, earning an honest laugh out of Maya.

"Yes, we can both agree on that." Maya agree's as she pulls into the parking lot. Turning the car off, Maya turns to Claudine.

"Ready?" She grins.

"To shine with you? Always." 

-

"Alright! That's enough for today everyone, good work!" The directors yell and most disperse from the stage, only Claudine and Maya staying behind. 

"I'm gonna work on a few things a little while longer, you go pick up Maria okay?"

Claudine huffs, "Fine, don't get too far ahead of me, got that?" She warns and Maya grins.

"No promises." 

"Infuriating woman, see you soon." She says and kisses Maya's cheek before heading off the stage as well.

Claudine went off to shower and change, grabbing her things and heading out to the car. She turned it on and started out of the parking lot and down the road. As she saw the passerby's and ever changing buildings, Claudine smiled to herself at how far her and Maya had come. From rivals to the perfect pair with a beautiful child. Claudine couldn't be happier.

Soon enough, Claudine pulled in front of the school and exited the car to go pick up her beloved daughter. She only got a few steps before seeing her daughter talking to some girls. The blonde smiled for half a second before she overheard what the girls were saying.

"You'll never be as good as your parents!"

"Yeah! I bet your only here cause they made you!" 

Claudine clenched her hand into a fist, taking a step forward, only to stop when she heard a calm voice speak to the girls.

"If you really believe that, then you're more naive then I thought." 

Claudine froze, the similarity to Maya struck her flat across her face. She looked at her daughter, standing their calm and composed with Maya's grin on her face, and Maya's ribbon tied into her hair.

Not taking into account hair color, Claudine saw so much of Maya in Maria that she couldn't help but soften her features.

Maria chose that moment to look behind her and see Claudine, instantly lighting up when she saw her. 

"Bonjour Maman!" The little girl yelled, running over to Claudine with her arms out wide. Claudine laughed and kneeled down to embrace the girl, and picking her up into her arms.

"Bonjour little one! How was your first day?" Claudine asks and Maria smiles.

"Tres bien! The teachers all say I'm a natural already!" The girl cheered and Claudine smiled.

"That's wonderful! And who are these two, are they friends?" Claudine asks hiding her distaste. Maria looked at them, and watched as they looked away nervously.

"Non! They were just asking me about something from class." Maria says and Claudine hums, looking at the two girls.

"I see, I hope my daughter was able to shed some light on you two. Anyway, we must be going, au revoir!" Claudine says and turns around, heading back to the car. 

As the blonde buckled Maria into her seat, the smaller blonde spoke up. "They weren't really asking about class, I just don't want you to get mad Maman, Mama says their not worth it and that they'll only drag me down."

Claudine looks up at the girl before smiling. 

"Your Mama is right, and I could hear them. You did very good standing up for yourself today, I hope it was not all like that, was it?" Claudine asked and saw the little girl shake her head.

"Nope! Most girls wanted to know how I was so good already and asked for tips!" Maria had a bright smile on her face. Claudine melted at the sight of her daughter so happy.

"I'm glad little one, how about we go out for macarons, hm?" Claudine offers and Maria lights up, jumping in her seat.

"Oh, can we please Maman!" 

Claudine laughed and finished buckling in the girl.

"Of course my darling." 

Claudine settled into the front seat and took off towards a local pastry shop that sold some macarons that Claudine was particularly fond of.

"How about we pick them up and then the two of us head home and watch a movie? You're Mama is stuck at the theatre for a little while longer." Claudine says and Maria nods enthusiastically.

The two girls get to the shop and pick out the macarons, Maria getting to pick out most. Apart from looks, the small blonde had gotten Maya's appetite and was constantly hungry for sweets.

They finished picking out the sweets and headed home to their penthouse. Seeing as the two actors had more than enough money then they would ever need, and there were only three of them, Maya decided to go and buy a luxurious penthouse in the middle of the city. It had a dance room, pool and other luxuries. Claudine thought it was excessive but when she saw the place, she couldn't say no even if she tried, especially when it was Maya asking.

Once they were inside Claudine put her things on the kitchen counter as Maria ran to the couch with the macarons.

"Hurry up Maman! I want to watch Aladdin!" 

Claudine froze for a moment before smiling. She remembered playing the role of Aladdin in Seisho with Maya as the genie. It was only a read through of an old dusty script, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Maman? Are you alright?" Maria asked, peeking over the side of the couch. 

"Hm? Oh, yes Maria, I'm fine. Just, reminiscing of old times with Mama." Claudine says and Maria gains a curious spark in her eye.

"Oh? What of?" Propping her head on her hands held up by her elbows, Maria stared at Claudine waiting for an answer.

"Curious are we? I was thinking of an old read Maya and I did of Aladdin in our school days is all." Claudine grinned at the little girl, who jumped of the couch and ran over to Claudine, lit up like a firework.

"Really?! Who did you play as?"

"Aladdin, the lead of course." Claudine mused and the smaller blonde giggled. 

"Was that your only lead back then?" The little girl teased and Claudine stammered.

"Why you-! Of course not! You're just as infuriating as your Mama you know that!" Claudine laughed and picked the girl up, spinning her around and earning a shriek and playful laughs from the small blonde.

Once Claudine put her down and the laughing between the two of them ceased, Claudine led Maria towards their bedrooms.

"Let's go change into something more comfortable and we can watch Aladdin as many times as you'd like." 

The girl quickly ran off to her room to change and Claudine entered the room just across from it. She changed into a plain white sweatshirt and black shorts, not fancy, just comfortable.

She exited and headed to the couch, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. As the screen started up, Claudine pulled out a DVD copy of Aladdin and slid it into the DVD player.

Once she settled into the couch and the title screen was brought up, Maria bounced into the room cheerfully. She wore a Purple hoodie, with a white tank top underneath and black sweatpants. 

Jumping into Claudine, the girl snuggled closely into the blonde's figure and under the covers as Claudine started the movie. Maria was first to grab the box of sweets and open them, taking a bite out of a macaron and sighing with delight.

The film got about 5 minutes in before the front door opened, Maya stepping into the sight of her wife and daughter eating macarons and watching Aladdin.

"What's this, started all the fun without me hm?" Maya teases and Claudine perks up, pausing the movie as Maria jumped up. The small girl ran over to the brunette and wrapped herself around Maya's leg.

"Mama! How was work?" Maya chuckled and bent down, patting Maria's head.

"Hello little duck, it was actually quite lonely without your Maman there." The blonde in question huffed from the couch, but got up nonetheless.

"Well one of us had to pick up Maria." Claudine teases and Maya pouted. Claudine let out a small chuckled as she reached Maya, kissing her softly.

"Hi." Claudine said softly, leaning into the brunette's warmth.

"Hi." Was all Maya said in return and placed a small kiss to Claudine's temple. They stayed like that for a moment longer, Maria wrapped around Maya's leg and Claudine and Maya held together in a hug until the the brunette spoke.

"You better not have eaten all the macarons before I got any." 

"If they are gone, it is entirely your daughters fault, she got your stomach." Maya laughed at that.

"I suppose that's true, how about I go change and meet you back on the couch." 

"Fine, don't take to long though or you won't get any sweets, period." Claudine warned and Maya chuckles.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She says softly and detaches herself from Claudine and Maria from her leg. The two go to the couch and Maya heads to the bedroom, quickly changing into a plain black t-shirt and some white joggers.

She headed back and settles onto the couch next to Claudine, wrapping her arm around the blonde. Maria crawled over Claudine and in between the two of them, holding a small swan plush in her hands. 

Maya smiled softly and held a strand of her ribbon from Maria's hair. She would miss it, but if Maria found better use out of it, Maya would be glad to pass it on. Settling in, they all watched the movie, snacking on macarons all the while.

The credits came soon, and Maya blinked tiredly before looking down at Maria, who was sound asleep and curled into Maya, plush still in hand.

"She takes so much after you, you know." Claudine says quietly as to not was the sleeping girl. Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Some girls were talking quite rudely to her when I went to pick her up, but she handled it just as you would. Calm, composed, and with that stupid grin on your face." 

Maya smiled, "Maybe, but she has you competitiveness, and fire. She's got her heart set on this, I can tell, just as you did when you declared you'd surpass me." 

Claudine huffed and looked away, "You put her to bed, I'll turn everything off." 

Maya nodded and gently picked up Maria, holding her tightly as the little girl wrapped herself unconsciously around Maya as s  
the brunette walked to her room. Gently opening the door with one hand, Maya padded across the carpet floor to the cushiony bed and laid Maria down gently. The brunette, pulled the covers over the small blonde and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight little duck, sweet dreams." She whispered and headed out the door, closing it quietly. She walked across the hall into her own room, where Claudine was at her dresser brushing out her hair. 

"Is she asleep?" The blonde asks and Maya hums, walking over and wrapping her arms around Claudine once she was finished. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." Maya whispers in Claudine's ear and the blonde hums tiredly.

"Good thing there's no rehearsals tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Claudine yawns and Maya smiles. They walk over to their own sides of the bed before getting in and turning off their respective lamps. Instantly, they wrap themselves around each other. Claudine soon positions herself to lay on top of Maya, her head on the brunette's chest to listen to the calm heartbeat. Maya strokes the blonde, untangled strands of hair with content.

"I love you, Ma Claudine." Maya blurts out randomly and feels the blonde tense up on top of her. After a moment she relaxes and lifts herself up to look at Maya.

"Geez, you always say it at the strangest times you infuriating woman." Claudine murmurs but presses their foreheads together gently.

"I love you too, you dork." 

Maya leans up to capture Claudine's lips and it always feels like the first time. This soft lips invoking fireworks in her every time, a feeling she'll never get enough of as long as she lives.

They part after a few moments and Claudine lays back down on Maya's chest.

"Now go to sleep, I can barely keep myself awake for your antics." Claudine says sleepily and Maya chuckles.

"Your wish it my command." Maya says and closes her eyes, allowing herself to drift off contently.

As long as she had this, she was happy.


End file.
